A swinging arm assembly, comprising stop means, already is known through e.g. SE B 464 482. By means of such an assembly a window frame can be swung from a closed position to a partially opened up position, in which stop means start to function to stop the swinging movement from moving on to a larger opening angle. The object of this stop action is primarily to prevent children from falling out of the window. However, during window cleaning, painting etc. it is desirable to be able to open the window further or actually turn the frame around half a rotation, which is done by a manual actuation of the stop means, these stop means leaving their engagement position with said assembly, the frame then being able to be swung and possibly again to be locked in relation to the case and the assembly after a swinging motion of half a rotation, i.e. a locking of the window must be possible, also when the frame has been turned about 180°.
Such stop means work in principle in a satisfactory way. However, in an assembly comprising such stop means a relatively large exchange of power takes place, i.e. typically in the order of magnitude of 1:5-1:20, i.e. a power, applied on the lower part of the frame, when the window is partially opened up, will be multiplied up to 20 times, when the frame reaches the stop means. The calculations for two assemblies, now being sold, have shown, that the force, which the stop means are subjected to, will be about 8 and 3.5 respectively times the force, directed outwards on the lower frame edge. Consequently, the stop means as well as the assembly have of necessity been dimensioned considering these conditions, which has resulted in larger dimensions, higher consumption of material and other considerations. Nevertheless, it has not been possible to avoid a tendency to marked elasticity. One aggravating circumstance resides in the fact, that the construction of the stop means is such, that the mounting will be done on only one case side, since the frame ought to be swung a small distance outwards simultaneously with the opening of the stop means, which quite likely cannot be done by just one person on the two case sides at the same time. However, in case one stop means will be applied only on one case side, a load on the frame on the other case side, particularly within the bottom area of the frame, will allow a development of elasticity forces in the frame, since there are on said other case side no stop means braking and checking these forces and the forces on the other case side may be active all the way up to the upper fastening of the frame, since it is necessary to allow for the weakness of the frame, particularly if the windows are relatively wide. Consequently, it will be difficult, regarding such already known constructions, to, especially on the frame side turned away from the stop means, limit the ventilation gap to e.g. not wider than 100 mm for a certain predetermined load.
Another drawback may reside in the fact, that a child may see and learn, how stop means are opened up. In case there is only one stop means, the results may become disastrous. Another drawback may be, that the stop means are applied in an area, where it is possible to have one's fingers caught, which of course is a much greater risk for children. There is also certainly a distant but nevertheless not negligible risk, that the stop means stop functioning in the intended way, particularly after they have been used for a long time, resulting in difficulty closing the window. In case these correct controls are not forthcoming, the locking functioning and/or the functions of the frame will be jeopardized.
It is e.g. objectionable to use such control elements as the force of gravity and/or springs and/or certain prescribed mounting positions. Finally, certain drawbacks may arise, in case the stop means are applied within an assembly, which already, because of its construction, requires a substantial space. In case this space must be increased because of the stop means, certain extraordinary steps might have to be taken to limit the space necessary for the stop means and its functioning.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of the present invention is to counter-act as far as possible and preferably eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks. Another object of the invention is to further develop the state of the art in this technical field in additional respects.
These objects are attained according to the invention by designing a window, a door or the like, comprising a swinging arm assembly with stop means, of the type described in the introduction, in such a way, as mainly is set forth in the characterizing clause of claim 1. Calculations have shown, that the force, which the stop means of an assembly according to the invention is subjected to, will be only about 2 times the outwardly directed force on the lower frame edge. Also, the arms of the assembly will not be subjected to these forces, but the forces will act only between the outer assembly arm and the case plate via the stop means. In already known solutions the forces in the stop means are active between the case plate and the lower assembly arm and are exchanged with a leverage in the lower assembly arm and with an additional leverage in the outer arm.